Kuroykihime, The Black King
by spaceman1997
Summary: A collection of shorts told exclusively from Kuroykuihime's perspective. Mostly covers her relationships with her legion members and friends outside of Brain Burst. Like my previous story I presume that Kuroyukihime is Kirito and Asuna's biological daughter. Please review.


Author's Note: Well I must say that Kuroyukihime happens to show up a lot in my thoughts so I might as well some of the ideas I have. Basically this is a bunch of one shots from Kuroyukihime's perspective. Some of them follow through events that happen in cannon, others are things that I believe could happen. As I write when things come to me there is no order for the snips. I rated this Teen because some of the stories have a darker and more mature theme. As I don't usually publish what I write please review so I have an idea of how I am writing. I must give credit to FestusFlare as his story An Accident in Time gave me the foundation for Kuroykuhime's character. Image once again goes to Luna-Lifiora.

* * *

The smoke alarm blasting in my head I motioned to disable the notification. Three confirmation messages! Because some idiot sued the company stating that two confirmation messages was not enough for a "life threatening notification".

Running to the range I quickly grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled the pot off of the convection top. Opening the lid showed what I had feared; the entire contents of the pot were as black as my duel avatar.

It can't taste as bad as it looks right? I was wrong. It can.

Spitting out the spoonful I had tried into the garbage, I paused for a second before immediately dumping the contents of the pot as well. I guess I take after my father in more ways than my color scheme. Considering that I can't even cook rice without burning it it an unrecognizable lump of charcoal.

Well on the plus side, at least no one else saw my culinary disaster. Maybe I should practice first in a virtual environment before I ruin all my cooking equipment. That way I don't have to clean up any 'mistakes'.

I quickly stack the dishes from my ruined creation before sitting down and beginning my Full Dive.

I opened my eyes to my metallic virtual world. A while ago I set my home server to a set from an old MMO FPS. It's the inside of a bar from a spaceship turned city. One of my parents' friends sent it to me as a birthday present. I went ahead and used it because she was one of the few people that respected me living alone. Besides the whole fantasy setting is overdone.

I was just walking over to the kitchen when I heard the notification chime of a text message. Seeing that it was from my child I opened it immediately. Apparently he wants to have a dive call later. After a second's pause I message him that we can meet up in 10 minutes. I figure I can make a bowl of rice before then.

As I begin the preparations I catch a momentary reflection of my avatar. I created this Swallowtail avatar not long after the destruction of Neg/a/ Nebulas. It was a good way to keep myself occupied as I never was completely satisfied with how it turned out. However I must say it doesn't quite work when I am cooking. Besides I don't want to accidently catch my wings on fire.

Opening my menu I select an open avatar slot and quickly choose something more appropriate for the kitchen. An apron is completely out of the question, reminds me too much of my mom and I never really liked them. So a lab coat will have to do. After a quick reminder of where I am, I also add a pair of eyeglasses. I might prefer swords, but I do respect that woman a lot.

With that taken care of, I begin my task following the steps outlined in the YouTube video as precisely as I can. As I put the lid on the pot, I make a mental plea that this one will not go wrong. I don't want to share a meal that is burnt to a crisp with Haru.

Maybe I should add some soy sauce. That way if it doesn't come out as well as I hope I can mask the taste.

Opening the menu, I am surprised when my search pulls up two different kinds of soy sauce: light and dark. Perplexed I bring both liquids into existence. They both have the same bottle and label. I quickly turn them over and look at their ingredients. They are identical. They taste the same. Heck even the nutrition facts looks like a photocopy of the other.

Finally giving up on discovering the difference myself, I ask Google. First result. There is no difference. What the heck! Why would someone create two different cooking ingredients that are identical except for their color?

Unfortunately in my attempt to discover the difference between these two identical substances, the rice started to burn. Rushing over I immediately try and salvage my creation only to find a repeat of earlier. Glancing at the time I realize that my meeting with Haru is in 2 minutes.

Crap.

In an act of desperation to bring something edible to our meeting I grab one of the containers of soy sauce and pour it into a glass. I open my favorite text editor and access the taste parameters for the liquid. After changing the values randomly I save and taste it. Not bad. I keep tweaking the values until it tastes unique, yet natural. Finally I set the color to transparent before saving two copies of the drink.

And not a moment too soon, as Haru chooses that exact moment to call me. Changing back into my swallowtail avatar I idly wonder what environmental data he has prepared for our talk. Knowing the kinds of games he likes to play probably a post apocalyptic zombie world or a metallic si-fi one similar to what I currently have.

As I pushed the accept button I can not help but be relieved that he isn't like Fuko and won't teleport me on top of the Tokyo Sky Tree. I am perfectly fine with leaving the skies to insane daredevils like her.

"U-Uwaah!?"


End file.
